Baby Girl
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Time passes by quickly for Sesshomaru after learning he's going to be a father. Figuring his mate wants to see her mother for mother's day. Kagome wish for her mother to meet her granddaughter. full summary inside


****

**Arashi: this can be seen as a companion or squeal to Spring's Gift. This is for Mother's day theme for SessKag on Da. This is a completely Au fic that isn't part of the cannon at all. **

****

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own Reiko and plot idea. I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.

* * *

Baby Girl

Summary- Time passes by quickly for Sesshomaru after learning he's going to be a father. Figuring his mate wants to see her mother for mother's day. Kagome wish for her mother to meet her granddaughter. Sesshomaru is glad that both Kagome and he have their baby girl that brings so much joy in their lives.

* * *

Relaxing next to his mate, Sesshomaru breathes in her flowery scent loving it. He has to be very quiet or their pup would wake up any moment then get her mommy to get mad at him. He flinches at the last memory when he left Jaken to watch Reiko for a few minutes so he can grab some papers. A big mistake on his part and it took a while for Kagome to forgive him much to his brother's amusement..

His pup has a pair of lungs on her. Already six months old with her mama's eyes and his silver hair with silver ears with black tips. The little one already has him wrap around her finger with a single smile that reminds him of Kagome. Speaking of Kagome his little surprise for celebrations of mothers he plan to take her to visit her mother. He's sure both would love it besides give a chance for Reiko to meet her grandmother and only living grandmother.

He kind of wish his mother could be around but disappeared a while back and never been found. He just assume she got killed or something to help with the pain. He better wake up Kagome right now before getting his pup. He brushes his long fingers across her forehead pushing the ebony locks to one side.

He gently kisses her on the forehead whispering softly, "Time to wake up, Miko."

Kagome shifts away purring softly in her sleep. Sesshomaru's brow twitch then continues as if nothing, "Don't you wish to see your mother?"

Kagome open one of her brown eyes slowly staring into the molten amber ones. She stretches sitting up just as her baby begins to whine softly. She goes over to the crib at one side of the room smiling down at her daughter before picking her up.

She asks the wriggling pup in her arms with a smile, "Ready to see your grandma?"

The small pup gurgles and whines in answer staring at her mother with her adorable eyes. Reiko touches her mom's hair then gaze at her father who watches them with a soft smile. She whimpers softly want him to be close.

As if understanding what Reiko wants Sesshomaru hugs both of his girls whispering to Kagome, "Happy mother's Day Kagome."

Kagome snuggles closer to her husband and Mate as Reiko giggles happily. She whispers softly, "Thanks."

The small family walking to the Bone Eater well a few hours later since they spent the night in the old village Kagome and her friends stop at when ever she use to travel to her original time. Kagome and her daughter enjoy the cool air while Sesshomaru watches and keeps the entire memories store away for a later date. Kagome jumps in with Sesshomaru carrying their daughter in his arms. Little Reiko giggles happily as different lights flash around her. Her brown eyes, big and wide with innocent, make Reiko adorable in her parents' eyes.

* * *

Standing outside of the house of the shrine she grew up in, Mrs. Higurashi smiles sadly missing her oldest child. She wonders how Kagome has been doing for the past year and a half. Last time she saw her daughter was at the wedding and if she remembers correctly Kagome may have been pregnant. If she was what was the child? Baby boy or Baby Girl? She dearly hopes it was a baby Girl so she can hopefully see Kagome with in her.

Her thoughts evaporate when a familiar voice she hasn't heard in year in a half or so, "Mama!"

She gazes to see her daughter rushing towards her from the building where the well resides. Tears forms in her eyes as she hugs Kagome. "Baby girl I miss you."

"Miss you to Mama and happy Mother's day." Kagome murmurs hugging her mother as tears fall down from her eyes.

Sesshomaru coughs slightly breaking the Mother/Daughter moment. He gives his mother-in-law a small smile just as Reiko squeals out stretching her arms to Kagome. Her brown eyes watching the woman near her mother. That wasn't someone she knows but the scent tells her the woman is pack. Pack usually means good and parents happy.

Mrs. Higurashi stares at the little baby then her daughter who smiles. She listens carefully as Kagome introduces her. "This is mine and Sesshomaru's daughter, Reiko. Reiko this is your grandma."

"My granddaughter?" The older woman asks softly staring into the familiar brown eyes her own daughter has. Tears forms in her eyes as she holds Reiko for the first time.

To make the moment even more special Reiko who barely learn to talk not so long ago replies with a smile. "Wuve you gwndma!"

Mrs. Higurashi cries harder as Kagome smiles happily at her daughter. The woman tells her granddaughter while kissing the top of her head as her parents watch with smiles. "I love you to baby girl."

****

* * *

**Arashi: Alright I got to admit it was hard to write for baby speech but thought it be cute. This is purely fluff fic so hope everyone enjoy it besides had a wonderful mother's day with their moms. ^^ Please read and review.**


End file.
